


All Veronica Needs

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I need to get back into writing, based on true events from me and my best friend, so i did this, transformed to be gay tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love





	All Veronica Needs

Veronica scrolled endlessly through Instagram while laying on her bed. She had gotten to about the fifteenth overused meme when she sighed and set her phone down. It was about eleven at night and she considered letting the sand man take her. That was until she heard her phone go off. She knew that vibration, it was the heart beat. Who else could it be but-

Betty: Ronnie,

Veronicas breath hitched in her throat as she swiped her phone open to hers and Bettys conversation. 

Veronica: Hey! B, what's up?

She still felt uneasy. Her breath hadn't let out of her lungs since she saw Bettys first text. This wasn't like Betty to text like this. She couldn't breathe until she saw the next text. 

Betty: Ronnie, I feel like crying I don't know what to do.

Veronicas stomach dropped in fear, the ambiguity of the text didn't help at all and she was right back to holding her breath. 

Veronica: do you want me to call you?

Betty: I can't talk on the phone right now 

Veronica panicked. Something was wrong. What was wrong?

Veronica: are you alright? Are you safe? I'm a little worried here, B

It took longer for Betty to respond. 

Betty: yeah, It'll be fine. Could you just, tell me a story?

Veronica smiled. When Betty was feeling down, or bored, Veronica would write or even come up with cheesy stories on the spot. She'd read them out loud to Betty in silly voices when they were allowed to speak on the phone. But when they weren't, they both had to settle for the text version of the story. 

Veronica: of course, anything you need ;)

Veronica instantly opened the notes app on her phone and started typing down a lame story about a little girl who wanted to be a ninja but her parents told her she couldn't. After she had finished she went back to hers and Bettys text conversation. Only to find Betty hadn't even read her last message. 

Veronica: hey! Your story is done! 

She waited... nothing. 

Veronica: it's about ninjas this time!

She waited longer. Still nothing. 

Veronica: babe?

Nothing. Nada. Zip. The big ol goose egg. No response. Not even a read message.   
Veronica went into full on panic mode. 

Veronica: I'm coming over. 

Any logical person would say 'oh! They probably fell asleep' and leave it at that. But not Veronica. It wasn't like Betty to leave a conversation open like that. Veronica didn't even bother changing out of her sweatpants. She slipped on her nikes and raced out the front door.   
She didn't have her car, and it was just starting to sprinkle.   
Veronica   
Ran.   
She sprinted down Maple Dr. she jogged down SweetWater Blvd. and sprinted again down Bettys street. She came to a halt in front of the cooper household. Betty's bedroom light was still on. Veronica snuck around to the side of the house and began scaling the tree that grew outside Bettys window. At this point, Veronica was a pro at this, the amount of times she was either climbing up or down this tree would usually be embarrassing. But every single time was worth it.   
She took a small hop to Bettys roof and tapped lightly on the window. The blonde girl was curled up in a ball, shaking on her bed, and she didn't turn around. Veronica knew she was awake. She could feel it. Quietly, she slid the window open and swung her leg over to climb inside.   
Once she was inside Bettys room she heard the light sobs that escaped from her curled up body. Veronica toed off her shoes and walked over to Bettys bed.   
"Hey, hey don't worry it's just me." Veronica sat on Bettys bed and began combing her fingers through the girls hair.   
Without hesitation, Betty turned around and brought Veronica into a bone crushing hug. She let Betty cry into her shoulder as she rubbed her back, shushing quietly.   
"Please stay." Betty asked, but it sounded more like a beg. That was all she needed. Veronica placed a light kiss onto Bettys forehead as she pulled back. They both climbed under the covers and Veronica turned the lamp off.   
She wasn't surprised when Betty curled up into her, burying her face in her neck.   
Veronica didn't need an explanation.   
Veronica didn't need context.   
Veronica didn't even need to read her story.   
All Veronica needed was now curled up close to her body, snoring slightly, wrapping her arms around her waist tighter and tighter as she fell deeper into sleep.   
And that's all Veronica would ever need.


End file.
